(un)Romantic Proposal
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Riko yang sedang marah, langsung membuka pintu klub basket begitu saja dan melihat sang kapten bertelanjang bulat. Lalu apa yang terjadi? HyuuRiko.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**(un)Romantic Proposal © Lee Audrey  
Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Idea © Lee's personal experience (with lots of changing, of course)**

**.**

**Hyuuga Junpei &amp; Aida Riko**

**.**

**Summary: Riko yang sedang marah, langsung membuka pintu klub basket begitu saja dan melihat sang kapten bertelanjang bulat. Lalu apa yang terjadi?**

**.**

**.**

Hilangnya satu orang yang berbaris di lapangan saat sesi pengabsenan sebelum latihan dimulai, membuat Riko menggeram kesal. Matanya dengan tajam menyisir seluruh ruangan, sementara kedua tangannya terlipat tinggi dan kaki mengetuk-ngetuk gusar.

Para anggota klub basket Seirin merasakan hawa tidak enak melihat pelatih mereka perlahan menjelma menjadi seekor iblis. Beberapa sudah berubah pucat, bahkan Kagami dan Kuroko tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Izuki berusaha mengubah suasana dengan memberikan beberapa plesetan kata, yang nyatanya malah membuat Riko menumpahkan teriakan, "Di mana Hyuuga-kun?!"

Tulang belakang mereka membeku seketika.

"Ka-Kapten bilang akan sedikit terlambat karena harus menyerahkan laporan ke ruang guru," ujar Koganei. Perlahan, pemuda berkulit coklat itu menggeser tubuh ke belakang punggung Mitobe.

"Laporan?" desis Riko, auranya berubah gelap. Samar-samar, ada urat yang menyembul di keningnya. "Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" Dan secara imajinatif, rambut coklat gadis tomboy itu terlihat seperti ular.

Para pemain Seirin mundur dua langkah.

"Sudahlah, Riko," Kiyoshi, sebagai salah satu anggota klub tertua, berusaha menenangkan sang pelatih. "Mungkin dia sudah ada di ruang ganti. Dia pasti akan ke sini secepatnya."

Namun Riko tidak menerima toleransi terlambat. Darahnya juga sudah mendidih. Dengan langkah keras dan lebar, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang klub basket.

Untungnya sekolah telah sepi mengingat mentari hampir menyentuh horizon, membuat lorong sekolah yang lebar dipenuhi bayangan dan cahaya oranye hangat, dan hati Riko semakin gusar. Bisa-bisanya sang kapten terlambat hingga lima belas menit hanya demi menyerahkan laporan yang bahkan pelatih pun tidak tahu! Bagaimana Riko tidak marah?

Tanpa ampun, tanpa pikir, ia menggeser pintu besi begitu sampai di depan ruang klub basket. Suara derik roda yang menggesek rel dengan cepat dan hantaman keras ketika membentur tembok, membuat seseorang di dalam sana tersentak kaget. Walau sosoknya samar karena lampu tak dinyalakan, tapi Riko tahu bahwa itu Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-kun, cepat ke lap—" Pikirannya belum tersambung antara apa yang dilihatnya dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena semuanya begitu cepat. Karena ketika ia meraih saklar lampu di dekat pintu dan menekannya, secara jelas ia dapat melihat tubuh Hyuuga—akhirnya—hanya saja tanpa mengenakan apapun.

Tanpa apapun.

Haruskah ia berteriak?

Reaksinya belum sampai ke situ. Dan terlebih, pikirannya menahan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Secara reflek ia kembali mematikan saklar lampu, mengambil dua langkah mundur dengan cepat, dan menarik pintu geser hingga kembali menggebraknya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

'_Apa itu tadi?'_ batin Riko, sedikit bersyukur ternyata ia masih bisa berpikir. Tapi jantungnya yang berdetak keras terlalu berisik, hingga suaranya memenuhi rongga-rongga otak, dan entah bagaimana membuat kakinya lemas hingga ia merosot terduduk di lantai yang dingin. _'Tunggu. Bukannya aku tidak tahu.'_ Tentu saja seorang anak SMA, terlebih orang yang sering kali mengamati massa otot manusia, tidak mungkin tidak mengenali apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. '_Hanya saja…_' Ya, hanya saja perlu sangat banyak enerji dan kesadaran untuk melihatnya. Menyadari itu, Riko cepat-cepat membalik arah duduknya hingga membelakangi pintu.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah!"

Erangan keras itu mengagetkan Riko yang masih hanyut dalam pikirannya. Tulang belakangnya tiba-tiba kaku, dan dengan _slow motion_ dan tampang horor, ia menatap ke belakang.

Tadi itu… Hyuuga?

"Tanggung jawab, Riko!" teriakan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini terdengar marah. "Kau telah melihat bagian paling pribadi dari seorang laki-laki yang seharusnya disimpan untuk istrinya! Dan kau melihatnya!"

Tunggu. Apa? Tanggung jawab? "Hei, seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu!" balas Riko, seperti jeritan, baru menyadari sepanas apa wajahnya karena menyeka air mata yang entah kapan keluar. "Kau telah memberikan ingatan tidak menyenangkan pada seorang gadis suci! Kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab, Baka-Hyuuga!"

"Apa?! Kau yang tanggung jawab!"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bertanggung jawab?!"

"Tentu saja kau harus menjadi istriku, duh!"

"Ha! Kau harus menunggu sepuluh tahun lagi, Baka-Hyuu—" Riko mengedipkan mata. Kemudian lagi. Dan lagi. Tunggu, apa yang baru saja didengarnya? 'Menjadi… istri?'

Dari segala hal yang terjadi tiga menit terakhir, satu-satunya hal yang disyukuri Riko dan Hyuuga adalah mereka tidak sedang melihat satu sama lain.

"Hyuuga-kun, tadi…" ujar Riko, terlalu lembut hingga membuat dirinya juga terkejut. Namun Hyuuga mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas, karena, tanpa Riko ketahui, pemuda berkacamata itu sedang membenturkan kepala perlahan pada daun pintu. Tentu dengan wajah yang sama merahnya.

"Lu-lu-lupakan saja yang tadi! Aku cuma keceplosan," ralat si rambut hitam, secara tidak sadar mengalihkan pandangan ke berbagai arah.

"Berarti… kau tidak serius?" balasan Riko, kali ini lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya. Terlebih, terdengar seperti… sedih. Hyuuga menyadari itu, lantas langsung merasa bersalah.

Perlahan, sang kapten menjauh dari daun pintu. Ia berjalan ke lokernya untuk mengambil pakaian dalam, celana dan kaus.

Riko yang tidak tahu apa yang Hyuuga lakukan, menduga bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar serius pada kalimat terakhirnya. Bahwa setelah ia secara sembrono meminta pertanggungjawaban tak masuk akal, sekarang mencampakkannya begitu saja. Sendirian. Terduduk di lorong yang sepi dengan sinar menyilaukan mentari, sambil memeluk lutut untuk mendustai diri bahwa dirinya tidak merona, apalagi berlinang air mata.

"_Bakaaa_!"

Jeritan khas perempuan dari kerongkongan yang kering itu tersela oleh suara pintu yang bergeser dengan cepat. Riko langsung merasakan kehadiran seseorang tepat di belakang punggungnya, berdiri membelakangi lampu dari dalam ruangan klub basket, membuat dirinya terlimuti bayangan redup, yang anehnya terasa nyaman. Namun ia tidak mau berbalik. Terlalu banyak alasan untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia malu.

"Jika kau serius, aku serius."

Pernyataan singkat dari suara dalam itu lagi-lagi tak dipercayai telinga Riko. Namun, tetap saja ia mengangkat kepalanya, perlahan, dan menoleh ke belakang. Terlihatlah sorot mata Hyuuga yang bersinar hangat namun tajam, menandakan keseriusan.

"Bagaimana… denganmu?" Pria itu kini yang sedikit memiringkan wajah, pandangan gusar ke segala arah. Dari bawah sini, Riko masih bisa melihat wajahnya memerah.

Dan, Tuhan, Riko butuh penjelasan logis kenapa sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan perasaan bahagia meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. "Un. Sepuluh tahun lagi."

Setelah itu, reaksi Hyuuga hanya melirik ke arah Riko sekilas, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan karena wajahnya semakin memerah. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sang pelatih berdiri.

Mereka kini berdiri berhadapan, walau wajah tak saling bertemu.

"Kalau begitu… sepuluh tahun," ulang Hyuuga, kini menggaruk pelipis dengan telunjuk. "Bukankah terlalu lama? Tahun depan kita lulus, kemudian kuliah dan bekerja. Kira-kira lima sampai enam tahun. Jadi… bagaimana jika…"

"Tidak masalah," sela Riko, menyisipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Hal yang telah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu tentu telah diperhatikan Hyuuga sejak lama, dan kali ini, berhasil membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. "Berapa lama pun, akan kutunggu."

"Un. Tunggu aku."

Setelahnya, mereka hanya terdiam. Keduanya menunduk, tanpa bisa memikirkan topik pembicaraan yang bagus. Sudah cukup bagi mereka detak jantung yang terlalu bising ini, hingga masing-masing khawatir dapat didengar oleh yang lain. Namun tetap saja, jeda ini terlalu kaku, hingga membuat Hyuuga mengelus belakang lehernya, dan Riko memainkan sepatunya.

Hingga…

"Pelatih!" seruan itu menggema di sepanjang lorong, bersamaan dengan derap langkah keras dan berat dari para pemain basket Seirin. Mereka berlari berbondong-bondong seperti dikejar hantu dengan keringat yang mengucur di sisi wajah dan tampang horor.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kami tadi mendengar teriakanmu dan—" ucapan khawatir Kiyoshi langsung tersela, karena Riko tiba-tiba berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang pungunggunya. "Eh? Riko?" pemuda bongsor itu menoleh heran.

"Diam. Biarkan aku begini sebentar."

"Eh? kenapa?"

"Pokoknya diam saja!"

Riko tidak tahu, bahwa tindakan yang dianggapnya bersembunyi dari rasa malu itu, malah membuat darah Hyuuga memanas. Apalagi ketika Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk kepala berambut coklat pendek itu dan berkata, "Sudah, sudah."

"Kalian semua!" seruan itu datang dari Hyuuga, dengan suara dalam dan intonasi tinggi. "Lari keliling lapangan lima belas kali." Ditambah aura hitam dari kaisar pembunuh.

"APAAA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari (?)**

**.**

**Oke, setelah fic ini jadi, ternyata banyak sekali adegan yang harus diubah dari 'cerita' aslinya. Yang sama cuma bagian Hyuuga minta pertanggungjawaban, terus saat bilang "Kalau kau serius, aku serius.", dan saat Riko ngumpet di balik Kiyoshi karena malu. Ya, cuma itu yang sama. Sisanya banyak sekali perbedaan dengan pengalaman pribadi saya. (Tentu tidak sampai separah Riko yang melihat cowok bertelanjang bulat, duh.)**

**Btw, bagaimana fic ini?**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to give some proof that you've been here.**

**.**

**See you in '(un)Perfect Confession'!  
(March 18, 2015)  
Lee Audrey**


End file.
